Venitra
{{Infobox_character|gender = Female|status = Active|affiliation = *Az’kerash *Chosen|residence = Castle west of the Blood Fields|first appearance = Chapter 2.29|name = Venitra|species = Undead|aliases = Regrika Blackpaw|occupation = Vanguard|age = Less ~10Chapter 2.24 and a harsh and angular, but ivory white face. A bone armor, which is just another part of her body, is gleaming white.Chapter 2.25 Personality Having been created by Perril Chandler, she thinks the world of him. Nothing else matters to her, as long as she can stand in his presence. Failing or bothering him would be her greatest nightmare, if she actually slept. Background Chronology As Az'kerash was busy creating something, Venitra reported him that another being has breached the outer web of the castle region. She describe her appearance and that she resembles a Drath Archipelago native and that she appears to have several pieces of highly magical equipment, and is running quickly, but without any movement-enhancing Skills, in their direction. She did not tell him that there were Frost Sprites around the girl, as her master had long ago insisted that they were unimportant. She than reported the progress of the engaging armies between Zel Shivertail and Wall Lord Ilvriss, and that neither side has noticed the presence of the castle or made their way through the second web. Az'kerash tells her to observe them, mark the spots where the dead fall and to kill anyone that penetrate the veil and enter the castle. After being dismissed, she went to deliver the instructions she had been given to the guardians of the castle, and deciding to be extra-cautious, she raised her hand, and a dozen undead warriors followed her as she strode through the halls. With a group of altered skeletons at her back, she encounters Ryoka in the castle corridors. As she strode towards her, Ryoka throws a beg of flour at her, witch she slices in half before it gets anywhere near her, makes the contents explode in her face. As the flour fills the air, she halts looking confused, and dodges a Napalm bottle, that ended up hitting and bursting on an altered skeletons. As she looks back at Ryoka, the fine particles ignite, causing a dust explosion that engulfs her in flames. As the smoke clears, she strides forward, unharmed and untouched, with eyes glowing silver with rage, and raises her great sword to strike her, but stops as Ryoka had already sprinted down the corridor, far away from her. She charging down at her, but fails to stop her before she reach her master. Az'kerash stops Ryoka, and tells Venitra to lower her sword and reprimands her for failing, and to regard this as a lesson and to learn from it. She leaves after Az'kerash told her that he will take care of the intruder and to leave them, but not before she looks at Ryoka with eyes full of cold fury. She together with Kerash and Bea, were surprised that their master let Ryoka go, and decided to hold her until he is finished. Ryoka punched Venitra in her bony face, but had no effect and uncorked a potion and downed the entire bottle. Not knowing that it was a Haste Potion, Venitra and the other didn’t regard her as a threat. As she reached out towards Ryoka, and her fingers began to close over to her shoulders, her face turned to shock as Ryoka became so fast that she easily evaded them and escaped. Powers and Abilities She can take a dust explosion at point blank range, and come out unharmed and untouched. Enchantments: * Haste (Tier 4 or 5)Chapter 2.18 * of Madness Equipment * A ring capable of casting an illusion that even changes one's smell, which is able to fool even a Gnoll's exceptional nose.Chapter 4.27 H Trivia * Unlike Kerash and Bea, and possibly the rest of the Chosen, Venitra was created from nothing.Chapter 2.41 Quotes/Thoughts * (Thoughts) Venitra waited for his commands even as she longed to tear the Human girl’s head off with her bare hands. * (To Ijvani) “If you were not our master’s creation, I would destroy you right now.” * (To Ryoka) “I trust that this will hurt greatly. And then you will die. You should never have trespassed. Now you will pay the price. You and everyone you love. I promise you that.” * (To Halrac) “You cannot harm me. I am perfection.” * (To Erin) "Insignificant.” * (To Halrac) “You hurt me. Me!” * (To Revi) “Clever. The rats have fled. They jumped down a hole in the snow. Into a dungeon. But you? You’re still here. And I can kill you.” * (To Bird) “You have disgraced my image! You! I will kill you!” * (To Erin) “I do not see why he values you. You are pathetic. And you cannot stop me. No one can.” * (To Teriarch) “Give me Ryoka Griffin. I have no quarrel with you, beast.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Chosen Category:Izril